Stranger Things
by WingedImmortal
Summary: Okay, so this is a twist on Maximum Ride, X-men, and Stranger Things (the Netflix original) None of the characters are the same, and I am not up to date with the X-Men movies so just bare with me! Not finished but after binge watching Stranger Things I came up with this :) Let me know what you think! (Title subject to change)
1. Chapter 1

"Where is James? I want to talk to James Taylor." Sandra argued with an intern in blue scrubs. "You get me Taylor or so help me-."

"Don't threaten my staff, Sandra. What do we have here Kyle?"

"Jane Doe, won't speak. She has a severe cut down her right side." The intern standing in front of Sandra spoke as he read from his notepad. "She started freaking out so-"

"They sedated her! That poor girl is there scared shitless, and they are forcing her to sleep!" Sandra yelled. "Your incompetent staff won't let me in there."

"Do you know who she is?" James laughed when Sandra shook her head 'no'. "Okay then, it's three in the morning. We'll reevaluate this when the sun is up."

"But-."

"Dr. Taylor! Come look!" A nurse yelled from the nurses station. He looked behind the counter where the nurse had her lap top on some news channel. The building on the screen was engulfed in flames, firefighters and government vehicles with flashing lights, surrounded the building. "It's that water and light facility just outside of town."

"Dr., where are you going?" Kyle yelled as the James ran down the hall. "Dr., the girl-" A loud scream came from the room where she was as the lights flickered and shut off.

"Sandra.." James turned slowly, using his flashlight to see where she was. "Where did you find the girl?" The backup generator kicked on, the lights coming back to life.

"She was in the hot tub, probably trying to get warm." Sandra followed him into the room where two doctors were climbing back to their feet, horrified looks on their faces. A third doctor held the IV drip, having just injected her with more sleeping meds. "Why? What is it?" He froze at the foot of the bed, his eyes locked on the girl in the bed. She looked pale, like she hadn't seen sun in years. Her blonde hair was shaved, making her look young. "What is it, James?"

"Everyone out now. The whole floor needs to be evacuated. "James ran his hand through his hair. "NOW! Don't just stand there, move people."

"Dr. Taylor, we have other patients right now and she still needs medical attention." Kyle mumbled, hesitant to question his boss. James moved around the bed to the girls left side, turning her arm to see the tattoo.

"My God…" He breathed, feeling as though he'd pass out.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing, just..just get everyone out of this room-"

"You know her?" Sandra crossed her arms. "Who is she, James?"

"If you don't get out of this room now I will be forced to place you under arrest, now get the hell out of here!" Taken aback by James' sudden hostility they all quickly left leaving him alone with the girl. He pulled a chair up to the bed. He took the girls hand, seeing all the scars from being poked by needles. "I am so sorry, Ally." He closed his eyes. "Wherever you are, I am so sorry."

"How old is she?" Rose mumbled, watching James close is eyes. His brow wrinkled, focusing on the girl in the room. The two way glass that separated the room from the operation room seemed thin, like it wasn't enough to protect them if the girl woke up. James knew it wouldn't work, if she woke and she wanted too, she could kill. "Is everything okay" Rose, spoke bringing his attention back to the little room the stood in.

"She's smart, very smart. She's scared; I can sense that too, she's giving me limited information. Like wherever she came from she learned not to let people into her head." James sighed heavily. "I know that little tattoo on her arm is what they called her, Fourteen."

"Do you think she is fourteen?" Rose asked. She looked younger than fourteen, with her pale skin and bright pink lips. She had blonde hair that had been shaved, and the white linens around her just made her look paler. "Poor thing…Who did that to her?"

"We will find out in time." James pinched the bridge of his nose as there was a knock at the door. He nodded to Rose to open the door.

"Sir, we found more." The intern, Kyle, poked his head in out of breath. "Five to be exact, two are in critical condition on their way to the OR for their injuries. One is in getting assessed and the other two are in that room." Kyle motioned towards a room with the door closed as he handed James a tablet with the files opened on it. James nodded, turning to the door opening it.

"Hello," two girls stood quickly, the older looking one standing protectively in front of the younger girl. "My name is James, I am a doctor here at the Gifted Institute. I know you are scared, but I promise you are safe and no one will hurt you here. We are here to help you, do you understand?"

"Where are they?" The older girl spoke, catching James off guard. He hadn't been able to register a thought from the two. "The others are being taken care of, they were hurt and need our help." James paused a moment, searching their expressions which held no emotions. "There was a girl that came in yesterday, she-"

"Fourteen." James spun around as a voice behind him spoke.

"I'm sorry sir, he wouldn't sit still." A nurse stepped up next to a boy. He stood tall; his once white hospital clothes were covered in soot and blood. His brown curls framed his head in a halo of frizzyiness, his dark brown eyes staring angrily.

"Where is Fourteen?" He asked.

"She is safe-"

"Where is she?" This time he spoke through clenched teeth, his fist balling up.

"She's down the hall resting." James answered. The boy stepped to the side, pointing in the direction that James had said she was in. "I don't think it's a good idea right now, she's in a delicate state-"

The boy stepped back up to James, moving quickly he wrapped his hand around James' throat. "Take me to her, now." He spat before James smirked and the boy's knees buckled and he fell to the ground. "I will take you to her, but we are not the bad guys." James rubbed his throat where the boy had grabbed him. He stepped around the boy who still laid on the floor, and made his way down the hall the observation room. The boy followed closely behind as they entered the room.

"She's alive?" He mumbled, stepping up to the glass. James nodded to Rose, who stood and left.

"Yes." James listened as the boys heart began to beat faster. "I am gifted, I can read minds and much more. If you let me in then I will know how to help you guys and you won't have any explaining left to do." The boy shook his head 'no'.

"We have trained ourselves not to let anyone into our heads." He spoke. "Because of her. They used her for that." His eyes never left the glass, staring at her in the bed.

"She can read minds." James confirmed.

"You guys might have more in common than you think, cause she can do a lot more than that." He glanced at James. "She is dangerous."

"What can you do? Do you all have abilities?" The boy shrugged going through the door to the side of the glass, going into the room. James watched as the boy hesitantly walked up to the bed. He reached up, lightly running his hand down her cheek. James closed his eyes, trying to focus on Fourteen's thoughts. She had her mind closed off, but the heart monitor on her left slowed as she calmed down.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir.." Rose knocked quietly, poking her head in. James sat in the observation room watching the small group of kids surrounding the bed that Fourteen slept in. "There's a woman out here." Rose mumbled. "I think you'd better talk to her." James nodded, standing from the chair.

"Stay watch, if she wakes up page me 911."Rose took the seat that James had been in. He straightened out his suit before heading out of the room towards the nurses station.

"I realize how crazy this sounds, but you need to let me see them." The woman standing at the desk waved her hands around as she spoke. "I need to know that they are alright! Dammit!" She kicked the desk.

"Hello, my name is James Taylor and I am the head instructor here. I understand your frustration, Lucy, but I need you to stay calm." The woman turned to him, her eyes wide.

"How did you-."

"I am a Gifted, like the kids you are looking for." James searched her thoughts, learning everything he needed to know about the woman before him.

"I need to find those kids, I am not part of the School I swear! I helped them get out and i…I just need to know if they are ok." Lucy eyes filled with tears.

"So, you're looking for the 6 kids that came in yesterday you know?" Lucy's eyes went wide, her tears flowing over the brim.

"Only six?" He could hear the pain in her voice.

"How many were at this "school"?" James' brow wrinkled, searching Lucy's thoughts for an answer before she could give one.

"It's all over now…It's destroyed. Those kids were the only ones who could escape and they made it. I want to help, I need to help them be _kids_. They have been there their whole lives and now they have the chance to be real kids." Lucy sobbed, her heart pounding in her chest.

"This is an institute…for the gifted. It's a school like any school with normal classes, but it's also a training school. We do our best to train these kids to use their gifts and to control them." James spoke. "Will you help us help them?" Lucy nodded, taking a deep breath. "So, two boys have been taken to surgery after some internal injuries. They are both in the ICU, recovering very nicely. Two girls have a few bruises and cuts but seem to be fine. An older boy is covered in blood and soot but won't let us get too close to him."

"Josh, sounds like him." She wiped her eyes. "Ten, that's what they named him." James watched a sense of relief wash over her. "Wait you said six, that's only five?"

"Yes, Ten seems pretty focused on the girl we found four days ago. She came in a good day and half before the others. When she wakes up the power goes out, so we have her sedated." James motioned for Lucy to follow him. They walked quickly down the hall to the observation room.

"Oh my!" Lucy gasped. The kids hadn't moved from the last time James had seen them. Ten leaned against the bed that Fourteen lay in, he held her small pale hand. The other two sat in chairs around the bed.

"They refuse to leave her side until she wakes up, especially Ten." James nodded to Rose, giving her the okay to leave the room. James paused, unsure as to what the information he was about to say would do to Lucy's mental state. "Lucy how old is the girl in the bed?"

"That's Fourteen…I believe she is 15 years old." Lucy gulped loudly. "I haven't been around, I left years ago. I've always kept tabs on the School, I wanted to make sure that Josh was okay.." She left her words hang, knowing that he wasn't okay.

"She is 14 weeks pregnant." Lucy stumbled back, hitting the chair behind her. "They are both very strong, but she hasn't woken up since we last knocked her out." James let out a sigh. Lucy fell silent, her eyes on the kids in the room.

"I was young, just starting out as an intern." Lucy spoke after a long silence. "I had no idea what I was getting myself into. My mom had warned me when I changed my major to Human Sciences. She had said it was going to be a lot." She gave out a dry laugh. "When I got pregnant it was an accident, my boyfriend left me and I had no idea what I was doing."

"Lucy.." James whispered.

"They took him while I was still pregnant, early in the pregnancy. They took him and did…experiments on him." Lucy looked down at her hands in her lap. "I met him for the first time when he was five, right before I quit." She sighed heavily. "They put wings on him, my baby boy, with these big black, beautiful wings. And he can fly!" She became hysterical. James' eyes went wide, realizing what Ten's ability was.

"Okay, Lucy, I need you to take a deep breath." He waited for her to calm before speaking again. "We can't know for sure but, based on Ten and Fourteen's behavior, we think that Ten is the father." James gave a small laugh, rolling his eyes as Lucy fainted. He waved in two interns to get Lucy into a bed before leaving to go find Ten.

He found him quickly, right where he always was: Next to Fourteen. He laid next to her, her head rested on his chest, his arms wrapped around her. He even had his left wing opened almost as if to protect them. "Ten.." James whispered. "I really need to know everything, it'll make taking care of you and her and them so much easier for us." Ten nodded, glancing down at Fourteen who slept soundlessly.

"You'll help her? Help them?" Ten mumbled. James stuck out his hand for Ten to shake.

"I'll do all that I can, I promise." Ten reached, taking James' hand shaking it.

As their skin touched, James froze. Like a movie on fast forward, the flash of Tens life flew across James' line of vision. He saw all the experiments, all the testing and probing. He watched Ten learn to fly and then learn to fight. James learned everything about Ten, from Ten's point of view, including his love for Fourteen and how she had gotten pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

James stood outside the hospital room that Fourteen still laid in. "Ten, the others are better and we have cleared up a few rooms in building B. I'd like to get you guys moved to your rooms and show you guys around." James let out a sigh. "It's been two weeks, Fourteen is strong but she shows no signs of-"

"You're not saying that she won't wake up." Ten snapped back. "We're not going anywhere until she wakes up." James nodded, knowing that he couldn't say anything to get him to change his mind.

"Did she hit her head when she escaped?" James asked, puzzled as to why Fourteen hadn't woken up. Ten shook his head 'no', looking back through the window into the room. Her belly had started to grow as the life inside flourished. James had tried to talk to Ten about the baby, but he would just shake his head, avoiding the topic.

"She will make it. She always does, she just needs time." Ten mumbled. As if on cue the lights flickered and went out, followed by a loud scream. "Fourteen!" Ten yelled, running into the room. The lights continued to flicker as Fourteen screamed. Ten leaped into bed, pulling her into his chest. He hushed her soothingly as the other kids circled the bed and the lights slowly stopped flickering.

James stayed out of the room, deciding that they need some time. He left the medic building going to check on the new accommodations for the kids. He returned that afternoon to check on them

"How is she?" James asked, joining Rose in the observation room.

"From what I've seen, she doesn't talk much. I've learned all their names." She smiled knowing she had information that James didn't, which was rare. "We know Ten and Fourteen, who are 17 and 15." James nodded. "So that girl, there with the black hair?" Rose pointed at the oldest looking girl. "That's Twelve, and she is 16. The two boys, the one with blondish hair, that is Nine and he is 10 years old. The other boy is Eight and he 12 years old. And that," Rose let out a sigh, still smiling feeling proud of herself. "that is Five and she is 5 years old."

"So, from oldest to-."

"Ten, Twelve, Fourteen, Eight, Nine, and Five." Rose crossed her arms, still grinning.

"Good job, how'd you get that information out of them?" James asked, resulting in a shrug from Rose. "Hmm, keeping secrets now, are we?" He said as she closed off her thoughts.

"I've got to take advantage when I can."

"I see." James laughed, turning his attention to the room with the six kids. "Do you think they can move to their new rooms any time soon?"

"Yeah..Ten was asking for you earlier." Rose fell silent.

"What? What is it?" James looked at her with a puzzled look.

"He wanted you to explain to Fourteen." Rose mumbled.

"Explain what exactly to her?" James turned to face her.

"That she's pregnant. He said he wasn't sure if she knew." Rose explained, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"He talked to you about the baby?" James asked.

"Not exactly, he just said someone should explain it to her." Rose said. "But he wanted you to do it." James didn't respond, instead he left the room. He knocked loudly on the doorframe, startling the kids surrounding the hospital bed.

"Good afternoon. Fourteen, we're glad to see you awake." James nodded to Ten, who stood quickly as if to jump into protection mode to protect his little family. He relaxed when he realized it was just James. "Ten, I understand you asked for me?" Ten glanced back at Fourteen.

"I think the nurse had pudding." Twelve spoke, standing with Five in her arms. Eight and Nine jumped to follow her out to the hall. Ten sat back down in the chair next to the bed. James stepped further into the room, pulling a chair up to the other side of the bed.

"Fourteen, my name is-"

"James." Her voice croaked.

"Yes." He smiled, feeling her probe around his thoughts. He made sure to not let her too deep into his head. "I was wondering if we could talk for a moment…About project 24." Fourteen quickly looked at Ten, biting her bottom lip. She immediately shut James out of her thoughts, her features trying so hard not to show fear. Slowly, James reached for the blanket over her, pulling it down. "Fourteen, listen." James moved her hand so it was over her bellybutton, her belly slightly swollen.

Next to her, Ten gulped loudly as she closed her eyes. "Heart." She mumbled, her brow wrinkled. "Beat. Heartbeat."

"Yes, that's a heartbeat. Ten showed me about project 24, and.." James paused as Fourteen pulled her hand away quickly, her icy blue eyes snapping open.

"No." she said.

"Fourteen-"

"No." She interrupted Ten, turning to him with a death glare. "No!" She screamed causing the lights to flicker. James didn't want to sedate her again as the last time she was sedated she almost didn't wake up. "No.." She pulled her knees to her chest as best as she could. Burying her face, her shoulders shook with sobs. Ten stood, scooping her up in his arms, and crawling onto the bed. He held her as she cried. The lights slowly stopped flickering.

"I am so sorry, Fourteen." He choked, whispering into her ear. "I'm so sorry." Ten began to rock, hushing her quietly, trying to soothe her cries. Fifteen minutes past before Ten spoke again. "It's mine." He mumbled, looking up at James. "I did this to her."

"No, Ten, THEY did this to both of you. I saw what they did, neither of you guys had control of your actions." James clarified. Fourteen's shoulders still shook, but she made no sound. Ten rested his cheek on the top of Fourteen's head. "Ten, it will be okay. Nothing bad is going to happen ever again, you guys are safe here." James reached up for Fourteen's hand. "All 7 of you, are going to be okay. You have my word."


End file.
